dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge of the Replacements
"Revenge of the Replacements" is the fifth episode of the third season of Dance Moms. It first aired on January 29, 2013. Synopsis The ALDC competes against Bella and Kaeli, two girls who replaced them during the mothers' protest. Melissa tries to get back in favor with Abby, but Abby remains upset with Melissa and Maddie over the previous silent protest. Chloe is challenged with the acrobatic group dance, creating conflict between Abby and Christi. Mackenzie struggles when she is placed atop the pyramid and is assigned a solo, as well as given a spot in the group dance. Competition Attended In10sity Invitationalhttp://in10sity-dance.ticketleap.com/in10sitydancewoodbridgewithaldc/ in Woodbridge, Virginia on November 10, 2012http://in10sity-dance.ticketleap.com/in10sitydancewoodbridgewithaldc/ Weekly Dances Summary Gia gets Abby to return a phone call to "DTI Devin," from last week's competition. They are told that DTI gave the ALDC an incorrect award, and that "Sugar N Spice" actually received the second highest score among the duet/trio category. Abby states that second is the biggest loser on the stage, then rearranges some covered pyramid photos, switching the one at bottom-right with another at middle-left. Later, with everyone at pyramid, Abby tells everyone that "Sugar N Spice" did not win, that it was a mathematical error, and what everyone thought was a smashing success was actually a big let-down. Kendall is scolded by Abby, told she did not dance like Sophia would have danced; Kendall appears ready to cry, and Chloe touches her shoulders in reassurance. Mackenzie is on top of the pyramid, and will be back in this week's group dance as a featured dancer, as well as given a solo. Abby announces that the team's earlier replacements (Kaeli and Bella) will be at the next competition. Chloe is told the acrobatic group number will start with her performing a standing back tuck, since she's heard Christi boasting about it. Christi objects that Chloe isn't fully confident doing a standing back tuck, and accuses Abby of having Paige perform this when she broke her foot in Guess Who's Back? (Flashback footage shows Abby asking Brooke to perform, then warning Paige not to do the same.) Abby says Chloe was going to get a solo, but not after this argument with Christi. Melissa privately asks Abby to give Maddie a solo, and Abby responds by criticizing last week's duet again. Abby further complains that Maddie showed a lack of integrity and ambition, by not leaving Melissa's car and walking into the studio. Melissa says Maddie did want to enter the studio, and Abby now is angry that Melissa did not allow her. (To explain the context, flashback footage is shown of the Moms' sit-in strike in the parking lot.) Then Abby claims that she never would have called Sophia if Maddie had been in the building working, and the conversation ends with Abby refusing to give her a solo. Melissa's family walks to their car, with audio of Maddie sobbing, "I really want to do it." Abby and Jennine conduct an acro class with the team. Chloe cries when Abby criticizes her abilities, and is comforted by Brooke. Mackenzie is slightly injured and cries, after Brooke moves unexpectedly. Abby now decides to give Chloe a solo, named "Haunted" in reference to her mother. Abby talks to Maddie, and asks her why she was crying last night. Maddie asks for a solo, which Abby immediately refuses. Abby says they have always loved and treated her well at the studio, and complains that Maddie didn't get out of the car and come into the studio when Melissa and other moms were silently protesting. Maddie and Abby both cry and shed tears. When Melissa explains what happened between Abby and Maddie, Christi complains that this is still better than how Abby is treating Chloe. The team arrives at the competition, where Bella and Kaeli are waiting to compete with their own Studio Bleu. During her solo, Mackenzie briefly freezes on stage. In the dressing room, Melissa comments that Mackenzie isn't Maddie. Mackenzie enters pleased at her performance, but Abby complains that she improvised part of her dance, and was early on her music. In the hallways, the team encounters Bella and Kaeli, and their mothers Marcia and Gloria. Abby asks Bella her age; Bella says she's eleven, and then checks with her mother. Abby remembers that Bella was ten at the audition, and is told that they just had birthdays. Christi finds their behavior suspicious, and is told by Gloria that their daughters were checking how old they were considered by the arcane competition rules, which go by age at the start of the calendar year. Bella and Kaeli perform their solos, followed by Chloe. In the dressing room, Abby argues with various people, especially criticizing Melissa for caring about her relationships with the other moms and with her boyfriend, more than about her own kids; this upsets Maddie, and Abby further comments that Sophia has rocked Maddie's world. Abby storms out, leaving Christi to run through the moves for the group dance instead. Studio Bleu performs their group dance, followed by the ALDC. At awards, Mackenzie places third in the mini division. In Junior, Isabella (Bella) finishes fourth, Chloe second, and Kaeli takes first; Abby comments that Chloe wasn't even close to finishing first, and it is her mother's fault. "Arabian Nights" finishes fourth, humbling Abby, Holly and the other ALDC mothers; Studio Bleu finishes first. Christi gestures towards Abby while suggesting who might be responsible for the poor results; Abby says it's the fault of Chloe's back-tuck. Christi talks to the camera while saying it was the choreography, then tells Abby that Chloe arrives late because she gets off school at 4:30. Christi says Abby picks on the children, and the two scream various schoolyard insults at each other. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Mackenzie **Chloe, Paige **Nia, Maddie, Kendall *Brooke is welcomed back on the team and Mackenzie is put back into the group numbers. *Kendall was originally placed in the second row of the pyramid, but when Abby found out that the duet came second, she switched Chloe's and Kendall's places. *This is the first episode of Dance Moms since Cheerleader Blues to feature a competitive acro dance. *Mackenzie forgets her dance but does end up finishing. Abby later says she finished in the wrong direction and was early on the music making Mackenzie put an extra trick in. *This episode was originally titled Who Won First? Picture Gallery Melissagram-group02.jpg Arabian-Nights-Holly-Twitter29Jan2013.jpg Group Dance Season 3.png Melissagram-2012.jpg Genies-jillgram-lateNov2012.jpg imagesCAM6S4JJ.jpg imagesCAIAM7CE.jpg imagesCA52J27X.jpg imagesCAB1GHU7.jpg Imagescnv.jpg Arabiannightsfromtumblr.jpeg ImagesCAYSTJ0V.jpg ImagesCAOVYNU6.jpg ImagesCA7HXFAY.jpg ImagesCAL6O6CU.jpg ImagesCA4CQ3PW.jpg studiobleugroupdance.jpg kaelissolo.jpg bellassolo.jpg Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:In10sity Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Woodbridge Category:Virginia Category:November Competition Category:Chloe Solos Category:Contemporary Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Lyrical Category:Acro Category:No Duets Category:No Trios Category:Studio Bleu Category:1st Place Wins Category:2nd Place Wins Category:3rd Place Wins Category:4th Place Wins Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers